


The Servants of Lysandria

by comedartangnan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Multi, Servant Dean, Sexual Content, erotica with a fantasy plot, knight!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedartangnan/pseuds/comedartangnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Castiel and Balthazar are knights in a fantasy realm.</p>
<p>The Servants of Lysandria were never allowed to touch weapons, real or fake, and this man and woman had several strewn about in their previously secret hideaway. Castiel saw multiple swords, bows and arrows, and several mock targets for practice.</p>
<p>	Balthazar nudged Castiel, “They’re breaking the law, Cas. They’re the servants of pleasure, not of war.”</p>
<p>	“Do you remember the prophecy, Balthazar? The one we heard from the oracle last year?”</p>
<p>	Balthazar blinked in frustration and eyed his comrade, “Of course. But the prophecy declared that a man and woman born out of poverty would help destroy Lucifer and his progeny. Servants of their house are from noble families.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple pairings throughout the story, but this first chapter mostly sets up plot. Sam will not be making an appearance for quite some time.

“Castiel, we need to get to Moonshore by nightfall. Why have you stopped us here?” Balthazar asked climbing off his horse and onto the dirt road, “We’re in the middle of nowhere. We are miles from the next village.”

Castiel’s brow was furrowed as he stared off into the distance towards a clearing beyond rows of trees, “I think I see movement in that meadow.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “It’s a forest, Cas. It’s probably a deer or a bear. Come, now, climb back on your horse and let’s be on our way. We have matters that need attending.”

Cas turned back to his friend, his brother-in-arms. Balthazar kept his hair short these days, although not as short as Castiel’s unruly, black mane. Balthazar’s blonde locks rested just below his ears. He and Cas generally wore the respected armor of the royal guards in the Kingdom of Namirya, but had donned travel wear for their month long journey from the outskirts of the realm back to the capital of Sevrah. Balthazar wore black trousers with a white shirt while Castiel preferred to dress in a neutral brown shirt with blue trousers.

Cas couldn’t help but feel the meadow pulling him in its direction, “Follow me. Bring your sword.”

Balthazar huffed but begrudgingly obliged. He tied their horses to the nearest trees and trailed after him. As they stood near the edge of the clearing, still using the trees as cover, Castiel audibly gasped. He stood awed watching a young man and young woman practicing sword fighting with acutely carved wooden swords. The man had long, light brown hair and was presently using his significant size to his advantage, bringing his wooden sword crashing down onto the woman’s. Although much smaller than he, the woman was incredibly swift and agile. As he brought the sword down once more, she rolled behind him and brought her own sword to his back.

“Too slow, Dean!” Cas heard her taunt the man called Dean.

Dean laughed and turned around to face her, dropping his own sword in mock surrender, “This time, Fiona. But don’t think you’ll be so lucky next round.”

Balthazar whispered, “They’re not half bad. Quite amusing in fact. Though, should we arrest them?”

Castiel tightened his lips. The pair were dressed in the traditional Servants of Lysandria garb. The man wore no shirt and only loose brown trousers with a cloth tie hanging centered on his hips. His tanned muscles seemed to take on a golden hue in the warmth of the sun. The woman wore a snug leather bodice and brown skirt. Her long, wavy blond hair flowed casually down her back. Both wore simple brown, leather boots and had gold cuffs around their wrists indicating their servitude. 

The Servants of Lysandria were never allowed to touch weapons, real or fake, and this man and woman had several strewn about in their previously secret hideaway. Castiel saw multiple swords, bows and arrows, and several mock targets for practice.

Balthazar nudged him, “They’re breaking the law, Cas. They’re the servants of pleasure, not of war.”

“Do you remember the prophecy, Balthazar? The one we heard from the oracle last year?”

Balthazar blinked in frustration and eyed his comrade, “Of course. But the prophecy declared that a man and woman born out of poverty would help destroy Lucifer and his progeny. Servants of their house are from noble families.”

Balthazar was right of course. In the Kingdom of Namirya, each noble family sacrificed their eldest son or daughter to be brought to one of the Five Houses of Accipio. The Servants of Lysandria, although highly regarded, were the learners of love and sexuality. They offered their bodies to respected men and women to honor the goddess Lysandria, she that had first shown the people of the realm how to love. None in that house were allowed access to any sort of weapons as it conflicted with the goddess's message.

Castiel sighed, “Perhaps we should just escort them back to their house. It is just outside the next village. We’ll explain to the priestess there what we found. I think arresting them would be rather harsh.”

Balthazar smiled and clapped Castiel on the back rather heartedly, “Maybe the priestess will give us _thanks_ for being so _thoughtful_.”

Balthazar stepped from the forest into the clearing and cleared his throat loudly, “You there! Come along!”

The woman turned, her expression showing obvious horror at being found surrounded by illegal weaponry.

“Dean, run!” she yelled as she dove for a bow and arrow. Her companion stayed grounded by her side, however, as she pointed the bow in the knights' direction. She let go of the arrow and it soared, pinning Balthazar’s sleeve to the tree behind him.

Balthazar pulled the arrow from his sleeve and snuck behind the safety of the tree screaming, “She’s trying to kill us, Cas! Do you still want to give them a warning?”

The man called Dean smiled, waved, and yelled out to them, “If she was trying to kill you, she would have!” He then grabbed his companion by the elbow and they took off running towards the disguise of the forest.

Balthazar continued to yell, “She tried to kill a member of the royal guard! And that boy showed no shame! He was practically giddy!”

Cas glanced down at his plain clothes and shrugged, “We’re not dressed in our armor, and you _shouted_ towards them for some unknown reason. Did you think yelling out to them was going to prove fruitful, Balthazar? An unknown, plainclothes man would elicit a warm welcome to their illegal activities?”

“They’re not supposed to have a secret weapons meetings! Honestly, who ever heard of Lysandria’s servants even being interested in weapons?”

“None that I have ever heard of.”

Balthazar regained his calm and chuckled, “The ones I’ve come across are usually singularly focused.”

Cas chose to ignore his joke, “Yes, it is quite odd. Sevrah will have to wait. I propose we go speak with their priestess.”

Balthazar cocked his eyebrow and grinned, “Go to a pleasure house with you, Cassie? I thought you’d never ask.”

Cas began walking back to their horses, “I wasn’t suggesting we partake in---“

“I know. Business as usual. Maybe I should leave you at the pleasure house until you unwind a bit? I saw you eye that boy.”

“I was inspecting both of them. Making sure they were wearing the gold cuffs designated to the servants of pleasure.”

Balthazar unhooked his horse from the tree and hopped on, “Of course you were, Castiel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel and Balthazar rode to the House of Lysandria. Although called a house, it much more resembled an elaborate manor held within formidable wooden gates. The manor held three distinct stone buildings, with the center building being the largest. The manor seemed rather cold in its stony appearance save the large garden carefully maintained on the back of the land. The garden was well known, and the largest throughout the realm. Roses and wildflowers grew in abundance and large fruit trees cast shadows over the grassy areas. Many people sought the wisdom of Lysandria by meditating there.

Castiel had not come here since the week of his confirmation into the royal guard. Tradition held that each guard must pay tribute to the goddess of love at this location the week of their confirmation. One needed to understand the balance of love and war, or so the soldiers’ mentors had taught them. While Balthazar had not been back to this manor since his confirmation either, he had often solicited the servants of Lysandria that lived in the capitol.

“Cas,” Balthazar said looking up to the manor, his memories evident in his eyes, “What are you planning? We are arresting those two, yes?”

Castiel hopped off his horse as they approached the gate, “I have not decided. I would like some information on why two bound to the Ultimate Love wanted to practice dueling in secret.”

He ruffled through the sack on his horse and withdrew two black, hooded cloaks, “Here. We want to speak to the priestess in private. I do not think it wise to alert the two from the forest of our presence.”

Balthazar grabbed the cloak and put it on, the hood falling just above his eyes. He mumbled, “This is too much trouble for pleasure slaves.”

Castiel shot him an annoyed glance and approached the gate’s guard.

“Halt. Identify yourselves,” the guard said.

“I am Castiel and this is my brother-in-arms Balthazar. We are of the royal guard and wish to speak to your priestess. Privately.”

The guard stayed stoic, “Show your markings.”

They lifted the sleeves of their shirts and showed the guards the undersides of their wrists. Each had the emblem of the royal guard, a coat of arms depicting the royal crown beneath broadswords, burned into their right wrists.

The guard nodded and opened the gates, “Shall I acquire a servant to notify the priestess?”

“There’s no need for a servant. We would prefer not to alert the servants at this time. Would you notify her yourself? We can stand watch until you return.”

The guard nodded anxiously at the unusual request, “I shall return presently.”

With that he turned and made his way up the front stairway and into the manor. He returned with one of the most beautiful women the men had ever seen. She stood in the doorway motioning the men to come to her. She wore a silk white dress that transitioned into lace over her chest and arms. She had long, thick black hair that flowed down to below her breasts. Castiel and Balthazar bowed to her as they neared the doorway as a sign of respect.

“Priestess, we would like to speak privately,” Castiel said, his head still bowed.

“So I have heard. You may rise. I am confused as to why two royal guards would need such secrecy. However, we can speak in my private sanctuary.”

They followed her through the cool corridors to a small, wooden door. The door had the ancient symbol of Lysandria carved into the wood. As the priestess opened it, the smell of lavender flooded Castiel’s nose. When he entered, he saw candles burning on nearly every surface. Some were even floating in the large water altar near the stained glass window. The priestess placed her hands in the water and touched some of it to her face.

“Love is ultimate,” she whispered. She then took her hand to Castiel’s face and used her thumb to draw the sigil of Lysandria on his forehead, repeating the words. After, she performed the ritual again for Balthazar. She then took a seat on the large, canopy bed in the corner. Sheer, purple fabric flowed down from the canopy in waves, and in this candle lit room, the woman’s face was even more radiant. Her almond eyes were two brown pools of reserved power.

“So, gentlemen, how may I help you?” she asked.

“Priestess, we came across something unsettling in the forest, and we seek information about two servants in your keep,” Castiel said solemnly, withdrawing the hood from his face.

The priestess narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “Go on.”

“We believe we witnessed two servants practicing with weapons. One, I think, was called Dean. The other was a woman with long blonde hair. She was rather tall for a woman—“

“Fiona,” the priestess confirmed with a sigh, “I would not be surprised if what you say is true. Those two are quite…unique.”

Balthazar’s eyebrows shot up, “How so?”

“Most that belong to our goddess are solely interested in bringing love and pleasure to those around them. We tend to be softer in appearance and finely tuned with nature. We also tend to avoid confrontation unless confrontation is absolutely necessary. We do have some servants that enjoy confrontation within specific sexual environments at the request of a patron, but even those confrontations are for the goddess. Those two, well, they thrive on daily conflict. However, I will speak to them about the forest incident. Weapons are forbidden to all our servants apart from the High Priestess. I only ask that you let me discipline them instead of arresting them."

“To which family do they belong?” Castiel questioned, ignoring her request.

The priestess looked guilty, “He is from a family called Winchester from Saratenisia. She is from the Myrtest family from a faraway place called Pilund.”

Castiel’s senses tingled, “You’re lying. Why?”

Her almond eyes flared but she kept silent.

Castiel continued, “I am trained in the ways of detecting lies, and I was trained by Gabriel in manipulation of the mind for answers. I have ways of uncovering the truth, Priestess. I will ask again, to which families do they belong?”

The priestess breathed, trying to calm her nerves. Castiel observed fear in her gaze. He kneeled and placed his hand gently on her knees.

“We are not here to judge. We are simply interested in the truth,” he said gently.

She gazed into his large, blue eyes, and relented, “Their families were called Winchester and Myrtest. I was not lying then. However, do you remember many years ago, there was a great fire in the town near here?”

Castiel nodded. He had been a squire at the time, but had heard of the tragedy. The siege of Hycanthe had been a slaughter. Lucifer’s general Azazel had crossed the border with several mercenaries after his son had been found guilty of murder. His execution had taken place in Hycanthe a week prior to the siege. Azazel burned the village as revenge. Hundreds died, many of them peasants. Their bodies lined the streets for days after until the royal guard could finally arrive. Balthazar had been recently sworn in and was one of the first to step into Hycanthe after the siege. He remembered how the smell of rotting flesh clung to the air and poisoned his every breath.

“The priestess who resided here before me, my mentor Arabella—“

Balthazar whistled and snapped out of his painful memory, “Arabella! Oh, Arabella was very talented.”

Castiel shot a disapproving look towards him, “Please continue, Priestess.”

Balthazar shrugged, but a small smile remained on his lips.

“Arabella and I were at the market the day they came. The mercenaries rushed in and started slaughtering everyone they could for the execution of Azazel’s son. Fires took down people’s homes quickly and panic exploded in the streets. I was only eleven at the time, and I was terrified. We hid, crouched in an alley near the tavern. Arabella placed herself in front of me when we saw a young boy and girl running towards us, trying to evade one of the mercenaries. The woman who owns the tavern, Ellen, came running out, shouting. She had a bow and arrow and shot the mercenary through the heart. The children dove out of the way as his dead body slumped off his horse into the street. Ellen ran to the children and Arabella and I followed. Dean had a large cut on his arm and was bleeding profusely. Fiona had several bruises on her face. Ellen ushered us and the children into the cellar of the tavern where her daughter Jo was hiding. The children protested greatly. They both wanted to get back to their families, but we couldn’t risk sending them back into the chaos. Especially Dean. Azazel’s son was executed for the murder of Dean’s mother so if they found him..."

The priestess squeezed Castiel’s hand as a tear rolled down her face, “Neither one of them could have been older than four. They told us they had been out playing tag, of all things, when the mercenaries came. We stayed in that cellar for three days until we were certain the bastards had left. Ellen kept wine and bread stored there, thank the goddess, and she was able to sew up Dean's wound. We brought the children back to their homes afterward, but, unfortunately, neither home had survived. Dean’s father's body was scarred black in the wreckage of the fire, and Fiona’s home was little more than ash. Arabella and Ellen had a long discussion on what to do with the children. Ellen offered to take them. She’d known both of their families, but she was not a wealthy woman. Arabella told her that they each had features that were long known to be in the members of this house. And although we don’t begin their training until sixteen, we do accept the children to live with us at an early age. They would never want for anything here. So it was decided they would become servants of Lysandria.”

She looked deep into Castiel’s eyes, “I know it is forbidden to take children not born of noble birth, but they were orphaned. Their homes had just been destroyed and their families murdered. If you need to arrest me, so be it, but they did nothing wrong.”

Castiel inhaled deeply, “I do not believe in arresting you for saving two children’s lives. I might have done the same if I were in your situation, but this does complicate things.”

“Cas, you’re not still thinking…”Balthazar grumbled.

“The prophecy? I only think we should investigate these two further,” Castiel said rising to his feet.

“We’ve investigated a hundred potentials! None of them make it past the first trial. The prophecy is wrong, Castiel.”

“Balthazar, if you do not wish to accompany me in this, then by all means, return to Sevrah,” Castiel quipped.

Balthazar crossed his arms, but fell silent.

Castiel turned back to the priestess, “How old are they?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Should they not be employed elsewhere now? Most servants leave their house at twenty-three.”

The priestess smiled, “They wouldn’t separate. Dean was almost purchased by a man from the capital, but Crowley did not wish to take Fiona with him. As you know, servants must say yes to their master's arrangement. Most people only want, or can afford, one servant, and both Dean and Fiona are quite...wild in comparison to normal servants. When Crowley refused Fiona, Dean denied his request. Or, in his words, told him _to go fuck himself_.”

Balthazar chuckled, “Not your typical servant, I’ll grant him that.”

Castiel squinted trying to piece this information together, “Can we speak with them now? You can feel assured that we are not arresting anyone.”

The priestess stood and smoothed her dress casually, “Yes. I’ll bring them.” 

She glanced at Castiel from the doorway, "There's a lot of good in them, even if they are a bit unusual as far as servants go."

She exited the room and Balthazar immediately cornered Castiel, “What are you thinking? Even if they are the ones from the prophecy, they’re pleasure slaves! You can’t just take pleasure slaves and train them to be assassins.”

“Their story matches the prophecy so far. Born into poverty coupled with a reason to end the reign of Lucifer in Tartarus. I believe they could be The Righteous Ones.”

Balthazar frowned and rubbed his forehead, “Even if they are the ones from the prophecy, what are you going to do, Castiel? Buy them?”

Castiel shrugged, “If I must.”

Balthazar looked shocked and lowered his voice, “You know you have to… _take them_ if you buy them.”

Castiel let irritation into his voice, “I understand you must fornicate with your servants to please Lysandria. I have fornicated before, Balthazar. I am a royal guard.”

"Well, I doubt you're very practiced at it. I can take the woman if you'd like. She was beautiful, even if she did try to kill me. I like them to be a little feisty."

"The priestess said they would only say yes to one patron." 

“Fair point. So then, the real question for you is... separate or together?” he asked, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

“What?”

Balthazar smirked, “Would you take one at a time or would you take them together?”

“That isn’t funny.”

“If you buy them, you have to make this decision.”

“Enough, Balthazar.”

“If it’s together, I’m watching.”

“ **Enough!** ”


	3. Chapter 3

The priestess returned with the two servants behind her, their eyes cast downwards in respect for the goddess. A guard followed them and shut the door. The priestess took the servants to the water basin for the ritual cleanse. Dean couldn’t help himself as he followed her, and looked over to see Castiel and Balthazar standing near the bed. He immediately recognized them from the forest and froze. Fiona bumped into his back, and looked over as well. Her face went white, and she backed away towards the door. The guard clamped his hand on her shoulder roughly, grounding her movement. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“Priestess,” he whispered heatedly, “Lisa. These men, I don’t know what they’ve told you…”

She turned and walked to Dean, placing a gentle hand against his cheek to calm him, “Be still.”

“Lisa, we were just having fun in the forest. Don’t let them take us,” Fiona spoke quietly.

Lisa smiled towards her and glanced between her two favorite servants, “By now, I would hope you knew I would not let any harm come to you here.”

Dean softened at the coolness of her hand and stared into her eyes. Lisa had never wronged him, or Fiona, in the past. According to some, she was perhaps too lenient with them, but they were bonded the day they came to live in this house. Her young heart had broken when she had first laid eyes on them running for their lives, and she had protected them ever since. Dean refused to believe she would betray them, but the two men still made anxious sweat glisten on the back of his neck.

Lisa kissed his cheek and withdrew her hand, “They just want to talk with you. Come, now, we need to cleanse ourselves.”

Dean glanced at Fiona wearily. She currently wore a scowl of mistrust aimed at Balthazar. She turned her gaze back to Dean. He nodded to her, silently beckoning her to follow him to the water alter. Lisa completed the same ritual for them as she had done with Castiel and Balthazar, but gently kissed their foreheads afterwards, encouragingly. She then turned to the knights as the servants stood behind her.

“I have brought them as requested. Please explain why you’re here,” she said, crossing her arms.

Castiel felt awkward, now having an entire room staring at him, “Uh…I, I mean we…well, we are…”

He glanced at Balthazar, who clapped softly.

“Smooth,” he added with a wink.

Castiel inhaled deeply to steady himself. He was a man of many battles, but the man’s green eyes staring into his own was making him falter. He cleared his throat loudly and his eyes flashed, momentarily brightening with warrior’s strength.

“I am Castiel. I am a knight of Michael’s Royal Guard. I believe we may have work for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and snickered, “Sure you do, _knight_. Is that what we’re calling it now? _Work_?”

Lisa turned to him, disappointment written on her face, “Be respectful.”

Dean huffed, but Castiel continued, “There is a prophecy that declares the kingdom’s need of two persons born out of poverty with personal motives to end Lucifer’s reign in the kingdom next to ours. The prophecy also states these individuals will need training in each of the Five Houses of Accipio before that time comes.”

“We never thought to look in the House of Lysandria because you are known to be more…lovers, than fighters,” Balthazar added, shrugging, “You know that whole…not being able to touch weapons thing?”

“We would like to offer you the chance to undergo the first chapter of training. We have had several try, but all have failed to pass even the first trial,” Castiel said gravely.

Fiona brushed her fingers along Dean’s arm. She hadn’t known what to expect when she first saw these men in the sanctuary, but she had been more inclined to believe they were being arrested rather than being involved in some sort of prophecy. 

Dean eyed Castiel and voiced the question on Fiona's mind, “Why us?”

“I believe you two fit the profile of the ones prophesized. People of every house except this one have tried. I would allow you that chance. From what I witnessed in the forest, you have incredible skills for those lacking any professional training. The priestess has told me your true history as well. Both born into poverty and one of Lucifer’s generals destroyed your homes and families. I would say that is ample reason to wish to see his reign fall.”

Fiona was brought back to the day her village burned, and the day she was able to see the final wreckage. She could almost hear the screams of those around her dying while she was stuck in that cellar, and she visualized all the bodies burned or bloodied in the street. 

“Would we kill Azazel?” she asked, her face stern and eyes hardened.

Castiel turned to her, “There are many who must fall to end Lucifer’s reign. Azazel is one of them, yes. If you pass the trials, you would be given the opportunity to avenge your village. However, I do not think it wise to speak of such things until the time comes. The first trial is a daunting enough task.”

Dean furrowed his brow, “What is the first trial?”

“After your training courses at the House of Pytar, you must defeat the priest of the house, Raphael, in battle.”

Heaviness clung to the air. Raphael was an unmatched opponent. His legacy of being a phenomenal warrior was known throughout the realm. People claimed the goddess Pytar herself taught him the art of war.

Dean clenched his jaw, “What if we lose?”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, “Being servants of Lysandria complicates things. I will have to ask that you two become mine, and make donations in your honor, in order for you to accompany me. If you fail to defeat Raphael, you could remain my servants, or I could bring you back here. I have a manor in the capital that could be your home if you so choose.”

He looked to Lisa, “As it is, I am formally requesting these two servants become my own. If they deem me worthy, I vow to uphold the teachings of Lysandria and will treat them with honor.”

Lisa nodded and pressed two fingers to her forehead, “Love is ultimate.”

Castiel turned his gaze to the servants, “Bear in mind, this will be a difficult journey. Even the first training courses are immensely challenging. And if you two are The Righteous Ones, the journey only grows more and more dangerous. You would be fighting for our entire kingdom."

The servants nodded grimly. Dean faced Fiona and almost read her mind. This would give them a chance to avenge their families' merciless slaughter. Dean thought about his mother dying brutally at the hand of Azazel's son. He thought about his father's burnt black body, and his baby brother lost in the chaos. He remembered Fiona's parents.  They had found her mother and father strung up with throats cut in the town square after seeing her house burnt to the ground. Avenging their families was why they trained secretly in the forest. They had both dreamed of a chance to enact revenge on Azazel. They never dreamed that chance would become a reality, but it had given them hope in their darker hours. Before agreeing to take part in this training, however, he needed to be sure of one thing.

"You will keep us both?"

Castiel nodded, "As Pytar as my witness, I will keep you both as long as you wish."

Dean bent onto one knee and bowed, with Fiona following his lead, "So be it then, knight. We'll join your crazy crusade. I, Dean Winchester, of the House of Lysandria, accept you, Castiel, of Michael's Royal Guard, as my master."

"I, Fiona Myrtest, of the House of Lysandria, accept you, Castiel, of Michael's Royal Guard, as my master."

Balthazar's upper lip curled up in amusement, "Well, Cassie, I suppose now you have to make this official."

Lisa kept her composure, "I will have them ready for you at sundown. As the High Priestess of this house, I will watch over the ceremony. Would you prefer to take them in the same ceremony or separately?"

Castiel lost all color in his face as Balthazar howled in silent laughter.

"I told you, Cas! I told you you'd have to make that decision!"

Castiel looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Those who acquire two servants generally take them both the first time," Lisa aided, "It provides unity in the new setting."

He blushed furiously, "Both, then, I suppose."

"Good. Then I shall see you at sundown. However, Dean and Fiona have been training under a woman on loan from the capital that specializes in training more exotic tastes in line with Lysandria's second son Gualiro. I am positive she will want to show you that training tomorrow."  

Dean and Fiona groaned obnoxiously, and the priestess's eyes narrowed, "Those attitudes are, in part, why you were chosen to be trained for Gualiro's purposes in the first place. I will also be letting Abbadon know of your illicit activities in the forest before your session."

Fiona breathed a loud sigh, covering Dean's whisper, "Son of a bitch."

 


End file.
